


Ikke fake, ass

by S (solrose)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/S
Summary: 2017, 2018, slips og litt øl.





	Ikke fake, ass

Mørket har senket seg for lengst, skyene ligger lavt og de velkjente smellene fra altfor tidlig fyrverkeri kan allerede høres. Det er dårlig vær ute, men varmt inne.

“2017 gikk fort, fyfaen,” sier Isak og ser seg i speilet. Han har det svarte slipset løst rundt nakken. Samme knute som han hadde brukt tidligere i jula, han hadde sørget for at det ble dratt over hodet hans i stedet for å bli knyttet opp. Even står siden av ham med endene på sitt uknytte slips på hver side av nakken.

“Det har faktisk vært et ganske bra år,” sier Even og møter blikket til Isak gjennom speilbildet hans. Han hever et øyenbryn og trekker på smilebåndet.

“Enig,” sier Isak lavt og lener seg litt mot skulderen hans. Even skyver hånden sin inn i håret til Isak, blir stående taust og tenke tilbake til nyttårsaften for et år siden. Situasjonen var ikke så ulik, det var han og Isak foran et speil da også, med skjorte og slips. Og samme hvor nyforelsket han var for et år siden, så føles alt mye bedre nå. I fjor føltes nyttår som en ny start, en håpefull begynnelse på noe, men hele desember i fjor var likevel veldig mørk. Det er noe helt annet nå. Hvis han skulle oppsummert de siste ukene, så ville han sagt at de har vært preget av en helt annen stemning enn desemberukene i fjor.

“Det har gått oppover siden i fjor, hvertfall. Dette året, sammenlignet med 2016,” sier Even lavt og følger med på hvordan det ubekymrede blikket til Isak glir over i et mer tankefullt uttrykk. Han stikker underleppa en anelse ut, blikket til Even blir fanget av det.

“Skal du sutre nå? Fordi nyttår får meg til å tenke?” spør Even og kysser Isak ertende, Isak kjenner tennene til kjæresten mot underleppa si. Han flirer og ruller med øynene, noe som får Even til å rufse til sveisen hans med et smil.

“Ne-hei. Bare… du vet jo at jeg er enig. Det har vært sånn for meg også, bare på en litt annen måte. Jeg har endelig, du vet, levd livet litt i år,” sier han og legger trykk på _levd livet_ når han snakker. “Det er jo både bra og dumt,” - Even greier ikke la være å fnyse litt når Isak sier det - “men det er hvert fall ikke fake.” Isak snur på hodet, ser vekk fra speilet og rett på Even, fester blikket sitt i hans.

“Så lite fake,” sier Even lavt, hvisker det forsiktig, men det ligger en tyngde i det likevel. Opp og ned, men i alle fall ekte.

“Det hadde vært ganske jævlig, faktisk, hvis alt i år var fake.”

“Jeg trodde det var jeg som tenkte for mye nå? Ikke du?”

Isak møter blikket hans, gir fra seg et nesten umerkbart nikk før han tar en stor slurk av ølboksen som står siden av dem. Even følger med på leppene hans når han drikker, ser på halsen hans når han svelger.

“Går fint med meg,” sier Isak og smiler. “Og det er ikke fake, ass.”

Leppene til Even brer seg i et smil og han løfter hendene sine mot slipset til Isak. Strammer slipsknuta hans, med flinke fingre, før han lener pannen sin mot Isaks.

“Skål for hele 2017, baby, så kan vi skåle for 2018 om noen timer,” sier han lavt og lukker øynene når leppene til Isak møter hans enda en gang. De skal møte de andre snart, men året er ikke helt ferdig enda, samme hvor mye de ønsker det nye velkommen.

**Author's Note:**

> godt nyttår, kjære dere! ♡


End file.
